,and sound
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: Part 2 of safe. Thor/oc Loki/oc
1. Chapter 1

speaking normal

 _thoughts_

 **phone conversations**

* * *

Everyone grew shocked and quiet at this new information that Saber had presented them with.

"And you're just bringing this up now because?" Fury asked breaking the silence.  
"Well, I couldn't be positive about the leak, so giving you this information early on could've put a child's life at risk." Saber replied.  
"Start from the beginning." The bald man sighed in defeat.

"There was a not there woman there...one that I'd never seen but all of us captives knew about her. She was the first one that they took if you believe the rumors. One part of the story that was true is that she died giving birth." Saber sighed. "The guards at the wear-house liked to have fun with the prisoners that made it to the secondary testing area, but when it was discovered that she was pregnant the scientists got the idea to inject the chemicals into the fetus instead of her."

"A newly developing life would handle such tests with less negative side affects than one that was fully matured."Bruce nodded in understanding.

"Exactly their reasoning. Long story short, I took him and hid him away somewhere safe until I could get rid of the threat to our wellbeing...I named him Gabe." Saber explained.

"So they want to destroy you because you know way too much, and they think that you were a completely failed experiment." Natasha summarized. "Also because you know the location of a two year old."

"Exactly." Saber nodded. "They actually know that he was a success in a way."

"Do you plan on retrieving him?" Tony asked. "You told the woman on the phone that you were safe now."

"That was the plan." Saber agreed.  
"I wouldn't mind having the lad around." Thor piped up.

"Alright then; you, agent Romanov, and Stark will go and get him first thing tomorrow while we've got an upper hand." Fury decided. "By that time I want a full profile on both of your powers and abilities."

"I can do that." Saber said. "Gabe is nowhere near as dangerous as I am...yet."

"Good to know." Maria mumbled.

"Keep in mind that at the moment all he can do is turn invisible and somehow acquire things out of nowhere, is because he hasn't come into his powers yet. At least that's what the theory was anyway." Saber shrugged. "I think the process just varies depending upon the individual."

"How long did it take your powers to get this strong?" Bruce asked for his own notes.

"By the time six months had gone by I could do everything that you're aware of, and I know that I have not yet reached the peek of my power."

"Do you ever find that you can do things that you couldn't do before?" Tony asked his own inner scientist coming out. "What I mean is do you sometimes come across a new ability?"

"Sometimes." Saber shrugged. "A month ago I discovered that I can stop bullets..."

"What?" Clint demanded.

"Oh, it's not that big a deal." Saber waved off their concern, "I'd just walked into the middle of some sort of turf war or something."

Thor made a mental note to keep a close eye on her, it sounded like she wasn't all that cautious in certain situations and after many stories shared about her life both before and after the wear-house he was certain she was what Tony had once referred to as danger prone.

"You worry too much." Saber said.

They all assumed that she was referencing what had to be their very similar thoughts.

"But I blame my greater sudden indifference on you guys. Spending all of your time in the presence of well...all of you, can tend to give one the feeling that they are impervious to quite a lot of things." Saber continued.

"Pepper said almost that exact same thing to me a month ago."Tony mused.

"To be honest even with you all still around me I'm still constantly looking over my shoulder since you won't be right there, so it's good that I'm able to defend myself." Saber told them, "you can't babysit me indefinitely.

 _I sure can try._ Both Thor and Natasha thought.

Saber chose to remain silent about what she'd heard in the minds of the assassin and the thunder god, not wanting to vocalize something that they may not have wanted heard by the rest of the team.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Saber, you will begin active duty once we've got a more accurate profile on you put together." Fury told her.  
"It really shouldn't take long." Maria added.

"Cool. I say we all go get some much needed R&R, and tackle this again once Ms. 'Chris Angel' here officially joins the ranks." Tony suggested.

Saber smirked at him and wiggled her fingers, "mind freak." She whispered.

"See! Why can't the rest of you get into your nicknames like that?" Tony demanded, "you are now my second favorite person. I'm buying you a car."

"I like sky blue." Saber told him. "However, I prefer motorcycles."

"Edgy." Tony chuckled. "I call dibs on 'Chris Angel' when we have to split up!" He announced.

"Stark's obvious approval of your new teammate aside, before we draw this meeting to a close I want to know everyone's next point of action." Fury stated. This was about to become personal once Saber became a team member, and he'd learned to just let them deal with team business so that he wouldn't be obligated to report anything to the council.

"I want to do more exercises with you once we get back from wherever it is that we're going." Tony told her, "so a trip to my own personal lab is order."

"Cap. and I will head back to the neighborhood and see what new information the team there has come up with." Clint said, Steve nodded in agreement.

"I have theories that may assist in getting us many more answers about what's going on with your powers." Bruce explained, "I'll be pretty busy looking into a few things."

"What will you be doing?" Saber asked Thor who'd lapsed back into silence.

"I will return to Asgard for a day or so and speak with Himdal(?)...he may be aware of something, since I've begun guarding you I'm hoping that his curiosity has gotten the better of him." Thor replied.

"Sounds like a plan, and since no one outside of this room can be trusted with any actual information that directly links Saber to any of this, report everything to agent Hill." Fury said before he and agent Hill left the apartment.

"So what now?" Steve asked.

"Saber should pack a few things since I could be gone for longer than a single day." Thor looked over at Tony,"can I trust you to keep her out of trouble?"

" Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Natasha said before Tony could reply.

Thor nodded knowing that the red haired female could easily deal with anyone who would come to harm Saber. "We will take our leave now then." He said.

"See you later." Saber waved following after her giant blonde guardian.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Who wants to bet on how long it will take the two of them to get together?" Tony grinned.

"Forty bucks says it'll take a week." Clint wagered.  
"Eighty on the first of the month." Tony countered.  
"You two are idiots, and they'll be together by Sunday." The Russian rolled her eyes.

"Three days huh?" Tony mumbled, "I'll just put you down for forty."

"I'm in with agent Romanov, I'm never one to doubt women's intuition on these maters." Bruce chimed in.

"Yeah I'll side with the lady on this one as well." Steve nodded in agreement with . Women were a lot more astute then men when it came to these things.

"Looks like we're the only one with balls 'Legolas'...I'm upping my bet to one hundred." Tony smirked earning an eye roll from Natasha.

"Get the hell out of my apartment." She sighed. _At least I won't be the only girl on the team dealing with these guys anymore._

* * *

 **AN: See you guys thought that I was lying about not having to wait long for the first chapter of part 1. Shame on you for doubting me! I hope you're pleased and can keep up with all the twists and turns that this next part will throw at you. Just no threats when I end a chapter at a really good part...you know I like doing that.**

 **R &R!**

 **I own nothing but the OCs and the Plot!**


	2. Chapter 2

speaking normal

 _thoughts_

 **phone conversations**

* * *

"Why do you think that you'll be away for so long?" Saber asked Thor as he sat on her bed watching her fill a duffle bag.

"It has been awhile since I was last home, so my family will wish to...catch up as you mortals say." He answered.  
"Will you be back in time for our date?" She asked.

"While I may not be sensitive to certain female quirks. I do know that it's in poor taste to ever stand a lady up or to keep her waiting." He smiled.

Saber couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face, "I'll take that as 'yes' then."

"As you should." He told her. "I would not miss something that I myself am looking forward to greatly."

It was true ever since he'd sought council from the one called Pepper, he'd begun to notice how much he enjoyed Saber, and he wished to keep enjoying her for as long as possible.

 _So that's how he got the idea to ask me out..._ Thought Saber. She wasn't upset because he truly wanted to take her out and spend time with her. There wouldn't be too much difference between that and when they already spent time together now, but she hoped that there would at least be a bit more of a romantic element to it.

"Don't be late then." She smiled cheekily as she zipped her bag shut.

* * *

If there was one thing Saber hated as much as her father it was having to be up before the sun. Tony it seemed found this absolutely hilarious when she and Thor arrived in the airship the next morning. A glare from Natasha had his chuckles quieting down though.

"Here, it's imported." Tony offered a cup of coffee as a peace offering.  
"Great, I think that I like you again." Saber sighed happily as she sipped the rich dark liquid.

"Alright you two onto the jet." Natasha said, she was going to be in charge for this hopefully brief mission.

"Call the team line if you run into any trouble." Agent Hill told them nodding to the pilot once the area was ready for take off.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Is there any way to secure a carseat in this thing?" Saber asked.

"We'll figure it out, besides we won't be flying back." Tony explained, "Agent Romanov and you will be putting together that profile while I drive."

"Not so sure how too feel about you driving with a child present." Saber muttered.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Clint and Steve had left the night before and were far from happy with what their team had to report.

Saber's father had been pretty active in their absence, and had been disappearing at night only to return late the next morning.

"We were preparing a small unit to follow after him." The agent giving the report finished.

"Continue on with that, and try to set up a feed if possible." Clint said."What do you think about the sudden change in his behavior?" He asked Steve.

"I think that the young lady was right about the leak." Steve said his voice at a volume that only Clint would be able to hear, "why else would he suddenly change when there is no longer anyone here to command the unit.?"

"I think you're right." The archer sighed.

"The target has him searching for both the girl and a little boy, we're keeping a closer eye on him incase he figures out more than he should." An agent called over to them

"Keep us posted." Clint's fists clenched in frustration. He didn't like what was happening at all. Aside from throwing him into a wall mid freak out, Saber was cool and he liked her. Being the type of guy that he was, Clint felt the need to protect her.

"I can't wait until we take the offensive." Steve grumbled his thoughts running a long the same line as his teammate's.

* * *

"Welcome home!" His mother gushed excitedly as he exited from the Bifrost(?)

"Mother." Thor replied. "Is father about? I wish to speak with him."

The queen nodded. "He's in the throne room, and he's been expecting you."

"Expecting me?" Thor repeated confused. His father shouldn't have any reason to wish to see him.

"Come, and you can tell me all about this girl that has captured your attention." His mother beamed.

Thor walked along side his mother as they made their way to where the Allfather waited, all the while he explained Saber to his mother.

* * *

"So?" Saber said, "what kind of fun little tests are we going to do when we return to your lab?"

"Tests of a mental and physical nature." Tony replied, "I'm curious to see what all you can really do."

"Yeah me too..." Saber grinned, "I normally do my training away from people, but since I've spent so much time in the city you can imagine how long its been since I've been able to just let loose."

"Well, I know the perfect place we can go so you can let your hair down." Tony smirked.

"As long as neither of you causes any kind of trouble." Natasha said, "and we don't draw too much attention."

The assassin didn't want to risk Saber somehow falling back into the hands of the people that did this to her, or her father's hands. In just a short time she'd become attached to her, they could relate to each other on a level that no one else could understand unless they too were to somehow experience it. In a few months they could possibly even become best friends.

"Don't worry we're going to a spot I like to use to test all of my latest gadgets, Pepper won't allow me to do so indoors anymore." He pouted. "she says it's reckless, and I break too much stuff."

"I commend her ability to keep you under control when no one else can." Natasha said. Nether Tony or Saber were able to tell if she was being serious or sarcastic. "We're almost there...call your contact." She said handing the younger woman a disposable cell phone.

* * *

 **AN: Here's another chapter for all of my beautiful readers! No cliffhangers so far, but don't get too comfortable they're coming soon!**

 **R &R!**

 **I own nothing but the OCs and the Plot!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 **Phone conversations**

* * *

"Sir! We've got a problem!" Maria announced rushing into Fury's office without knocking and being sure to quickly shut the door behind her to keep any unwanted ears from listening in.

"What is it?" He demanded standing.

"Whoever the leak is, they just sent Natasha's flight plan to an unknown email." She quickly explained. She had a group still working on tracing it, but by the time they got through all of the servers it would be too late.

"Have you alerted Agent Romanov?" Fury questioned as they left his office.  
"No sir, they are prepping to land at their destination, and the email was sent just minutes ago." Was her answer.

"Let them know anyway. I don't want to take any chances." He commanded.

"Sir." Maria nodded and turned down a different hallway.

* * *

 **AN: I'm putting out at least three more chapters of this before taking a sort break to work on some of the other stories I finished writing that need to be posted and completed. I'll still put up a chapter every few days, but it won't be back to back like it has been. R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 **Phone Conversations**

* * *

"Tell me about these people." Natasha started up a conversation, there were too many unknown factors and players in this situation. The assassin decided that she would atleast need to know something about her contact before meeting with them.

"My mother's best friend and her husband, my god parents." Saber explained. "I haven't seen them in close to four months."

"So you try to visit often then?" Tony joined in.  
"They are the only family I have left, and I need to be sure to keep an eye on Gabe's progress." Saber shrugged.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Sabrina!"

A woman's voice rang out in the crowd. She sounded both releaved and worried.

"Sabrina, is that you sweetie?" The woman called out before seeing that she did indeed have the right girl, and imediately pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey auntie Kerrie." Saber smiled warmly as she enthusiasically returned the other woman's hug, though she did blush at the use of her actual name.  
Her eyes looked over her god mother's shoulder to the large muscular man holding the two year old boy. "Hey uncle Ryan." She greeted him as well.

The two super heros took in the people that their new teammate considered to be family, silently sizing them up. Kerrie was a thin, aburn haired woman that looked to be in her mid-fourties. If either Tony or Natasha had to hazard a guess they would say that she had the tendency to smile at absolutely everything. She had mom eyes that were a sparkling blue filled with warmth and understanding, she came off as the type you would trust without the slightest bit of hesitation. Her husband Ryan was the complete opposite. He stood at over six feet tall and had the muscles of someone who worked in hard laber, such as lumberjaking or construction. He had short neatly cut jet black hair his face also clear of any facial hair. His blue eyes were cold and hard, only softening when they fell upon his little family then imediately freezing over again when he noticed who had accomanied his god child. The man did not need to try to be intimidating as he looked to be the very definition of the word, and the heros would have to tred causiously when dealing with him.

Saber reached out and took Gabe into her arms. Tony's eyes imediately grew wide at the same time that Natasha let out a startled gasp.

"He's not mine so stop with your freaking out." Saber sighed,she was not even the least bit surprised that they'd reacted that way to seeing the two of them side-by-side. "I'd probably be able to explain things to you , but he doesn't look anything like the guard that I told you about, and I never actually got to see the woman that is supposed to be his mother."

"That is more than a little bit freaky, luckily we specialize in dealing with freaky." Tony grinned. " Cute kid though."

"Since when are you friends with super heros?" Ryan finally saw it fit to speak, his voice just as gruff as the rest of him.  
"It's a long story that I can summarize for you while we choose a place to get some lunch." Saber replied.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You were expecting me father?" Thor approached the throne.

"Yes, I hear that you have taken interest in another mortal female." Odin said not bothering to cover up his displeasure at his son's choices. "I thought we'd been over this before?"

"We have, and both Loki and mysself made our positions on the matter quite clear." Thor remained calm.

Odin remained silent for a moment before sighing, "tell me about her."

Not even the All Father was blind to the joy on Thor's face the moment he began to speak of the mortal woman Saber.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You all will be sure to keep both Sabrina and Gabriell from Jason and those terrible people?" Kerrie spoke giving both heroes the stern mom look, and speaking Jason's name with a great amount od disgust.

"If they try anything it'll be the last thing that they do." Natasha assured them her tone all business.

Tony stood from their table and moved away from the group as his phone started to ring.

"Does this mean that you'll be calling and visiting more often?" Ryan questioned.

"Once we've illiminated the source you'll probably hear from me every day if I'm not off on a mission." Saber promised.

"Okay ladies we need to go now." Tony rejoined the group. "Agent Hill just called, and the leak told someone that we're in Maine."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Natasha closed the trunk of Tony's car once they had gotten Gabe's stuff loaded up (yes he had gotten a car after they'd landed). She then went to strap in Gabe's carseat.

"Hey can you take me to get my driver's license when this is all over?" Saber asked Tony.  
"You can't drive?" Tony looked surprised.  
"Well, not legaly." Saber shrugged before getting into the car.

"Wait awhile in largely populated locations before you go home." Natasha told Kerrie and Ryan. "I'll have her call you to let you know their safe once we're in the clear."

* * *

"Why would your daughter be interested in going to Maine?"

Jason thought a moment before turning his attention back to the man sitting across from him.

"I don't know, her mother and I don't know anyone out there. Our only relatives live out in DC." Jason finally said.

"Well, my source tells me that she's in Maine traveling with two of the Avengers." The man said. "Which two?" Jason asked.  
"That information is unkown at the moment." The man replied.

Jason sighed. Sabrina was turning out to be just as much of a hassle as her mother had been. "I should have beat her more."

The man nodded in agreement.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The team that had followed Jason that night suceeded in putting taps in the building both audio and visual, so that Clint and Steve could watch what was happening.  
Both heros were once again disgusted by Jason.

"Any idea who his friend could be?" Steve asked.

Clint shook his head 'no', "he's not the same guy from the phone calls though. The voices don't match up."

"He's the guy that the leak has been giving information to though." Steve pointed out.

"Yeah, so lets get someone on him." Clint ordered.

"Wes sir." one of the agents in the room said.

"You know if we were cops we'd have enough information to arrest Jason and search his home." Steve pointed out as the room lapsed back into silence.

"You may just be on to something Captain." Clint smirked a rather devious plan comming to his mind.

* * *

"There isn't anyone following us." Saber said.

Tony had bought a nice sporty convertable once they got to a new city in case they had been seen in the SUV he'd purchased upon their arrival in was riding in the backseat with Gabe, who had fallen asleep shortly after they left the dealership. Natasha was in the passenger seat texting furiously on the Avenger's secured phone line that Tony had created when he made them all phones.

"So...Sabrina huh?" Tony smirked deciding to tease her now that they were in the clear.

"Yeah, Saber is just a nickname." She tried to play off her obvious embarassment with an uninterested shrug.  
"So like the witch then?" Tony continued.

"Yes." Saber nodded, "my mom loved that show. Why so many questions?"

"So now you're noe just 'Chris Angel', but 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch' as well." Tony chuckled.

"Someone's going to sue you for copywrite one day." Natasha sighed not looking up from her phone.

"It's all in good fun." Tony shrugged.

"If you say so." Saber said resting her head back against the seat and closing her eyes.

Saber was exhausted everything since meeting the Avengers finally seemed to be catching up to her on a mental level.

* * *

"You've discovered something else Dr. Banner?" Agent Hill asked entering Bruce's lab within the safety of the tower.

"I've run a few new tests on the samples that I took from Saber." Bruce explained.

"What is it?" She asked not understanding what he was trying to show her.

"I don't think her telecanetic abilities are the only powers that she has." Bruce said.

"What're you thinking?" Hill studied the samples again.

"I don't think that she can be killed." Bruce finished.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

 _thinking_

 **Phone Conversations**

* * *

"Someone's coming!" Saber suddenly snapped awake interupting Tony and Natasha's argument over where to stop for some breakfast.

It was day three of their journey and instead of heading back to New York they were on thier way to Tony's secret training lab.

"How far out?" Natasha demanded readying her weapons.  
"About an hour." Saber replied grabbing Gabe off of the bed.

"Change of plans. We will be returning to the city first." Natasha said hurrying them all out of the hotel room. "They are getting to close for comfort and I don't want to risk an open confruntation with a child present."

"Okay." Tony shrugged starting up the car. "We can just train at the tower, it's almost completely finished anyway."

"Take us here." Natasha ordered programing a location into the GPS. "He owes me a favor."

* * *

Maria hung up after Natasha had called her cell to report on their change of plans.

"This all works out since Thor is due back after lunch," Bruce said.

The Thunder god had called to inform them that he would be returning sooner than he'd originally planned to since things on Asguard hadn't gone as difficult as he'd expected.

"Clint and Steve are also on their way back, they can't take on all of us." The scientist added to his previous statement.

"Really I'm woundering if this is actually it...if this is all about to be over." Maria replied, "we still don't have a clue who is really calling the shots."

"Well, Steve did say that they'd gotten a really amazing lead." He reminded her, "he also pointed out that Saber might like it."

"Any ideas what it might be?" Fury asked entering the room.

"I think they got tired of waiting and are bringing in someone that Saber really wants to be locked in a room with." Bruce chuckled.

Both Fury and Maria's eyes grew wide as they correctly guessed his meaning.

* * *

Jason was furious as he sat in the back seat of a jet with his feet shackled to the metal bench, his hands were cuffed behind him, and his mouth was sealed shut by a metal gag of sorts. The two Avengers, Captain America and Hawkeye had come storming into his house with a heavily armed team at two in the morning, and said that he was under arrest before rattling off a long list of charges that he couldn't remember.

Hawkeye had made it a point to tell him in a completely mocking tone that he as a sick bastard had the right to remain silent. Anything he said would be held against him,  
and used to punish him to the highest decree of their law. He had no right to an attourney, if he felt that he needed one at any point then tough shit.

Jason was pretty positive that they wern't taking him anywhere good, so as long as he didn't say a word they wouldn't kill him.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"He seems awful smug for someone who has to know he's in for a very painful ride." Steve said. He was riding passenger side as Clint flew them back to the airship.

"He probably thinks that he can get one over on us by remaining silent." Clint shrugged unconcerned.

"Well won't he be surprisd when he sees who will be asking the questions." Steve chuckled, "there's no way that he'll be able to lie to her."

"Exactly." Clint smirked. "But I'm going to be in the room with them just in case, I have much faster reflexes."

"Makes sense." Steve nodded, though since he and clint both shared a soft spot for damsels in distress, the soldier suspected that the archer wanted to beat Jason just as much as he did.

"I'm more curious to see what she does to him." Steve said.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"You have something that wish to speak to me about before I depart father?"_

 _Thor and Frigga(?) both stood before the All father._

 _"Yes, I have been thinking more on this mortal woman that has garnered your interest." Odin spoke._

 _Thor was immediately on alert._

 _Before his return to take up residence on Earth; Thor had decided that he would take a page from his brother's book and rebelled. Thor had vowed to denounce the throne unless he and Loki both could marry any one of their choosing no matter their race. Surprisingly enough Loki (forgiven for his crimes) had jumped right on the bandwagon with him._

 _"And what did you conclude from your thoughts on Saber?" Thor asked keeping himself calm. He would struggle to remain calm should his father say anything disrespectful about Saber. "I have also made the proper arrangements to begin courting her."_

 _"Why do you waste your time on these mortal women?" Odin demanded his tone clearly showing his disgust._

 _"We've discussed this father." Thor sighed with annoyance, "my mind is set."_

 _"You would forsake Asguard for something so frivolous?" His father grew angry._

 _"No, I have forsaken you." Thor replied calmly turning towards his mother. "I'm going to see if Loki is ready to depart."_

 _"I saw him making his way to the library on my way here." The queen replied._

 _Thor nodded his thanks before not leaving the throne room without waiting to be dismissed._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Here he was now standing and waiting at the Bifrost for Loki to finish the last of his travel preparations and meet up with him. It hadn't taken much convincing for Loki to agree to return with him to Earth. Thor had explained what he knew of Saber's abilities, asking if he would be willing to teach her a few of his tricks, and control her power.

"How is she?" Thor asked the gate keeper.

"Currently they are in a flying contraption attempting to get away from someone who had earlier been following (?) answered. "Would you like me to send you to her location? Though they are nearly home."

"The cit would be a better spot." Thor replied, "anything else?"

"The archer is bringing in her father, and the green one has made a startling discovery."

"What kind of discovery?" Thor asked hoping that the doctor hadn't found anything horrible during his tests.

"It would be better if you got the details from him, and your lady." The gate keeper explained. "But I believe it is a discovery that you will be quite happy with."

"Then perhaps we should take our leave now, and see just what is happening for ourselves." Loki said as he finally joined his brother.

"Yes, I am quite anxious to return to Saber." Thor agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The moment she stepped off the jet; Saber was snatched up into a bone crushing hug.

"So that's why she asked you to carry the kid." Tony smirked guessing that she must have been listening to Thor's thoughts, and knew what he was planning to do.

"I doubt that Gabe would've survived that." Natasha agreed.

"Heard that you ran into some trouble." Steve turned to the assassin. "What happened?"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Who is this guy that owes you a favor?" Tony asked when Natasha leaned back in through the window to reload her gun._

 _"An old friend." Was all the assassin gave in reply, "Damn! Bullet proof." She growled._

 _"Hey, how about a little assistance loosing our pursuers 'Chris Angel'?" Tony glanced back at Saber._

 _The telepath was currently trying to calm down the frightened, crying invisible baby._

 _Saber stopped shushing Gabe and looked through the back windshield. They had taken several back roads in an attempt to get away, so they were no longer near what would pass as civilization, No one innocent would be hurt with what she intended to do._

 _"Put the top back down." Saber told him. "You also may want to speed up."_

 _Tony did as she said his eyes cutting back and forth between the road and the rear-view mirror, so that he could see what she would do._

 _Saber's eyes flashed to red as she held up a hand. Natasha noticing that one of the black SUV s followed the movement of the other girl's hand. Without much effort Saber moved one vehicle in front of the other two, and with the speed they were going managed to flip each of them._

 _"Whoa!" Tony hit the gas even harder when Natasha took advantage of the new positions, and fired her gun until she hit the gas tanks causing a huge explosion. "A little warning next time ladies."He called out as the car jerked._

 _"Any survivors?" Natasha asked Saber ignoring Tony._

 _"Not a one." Saber answered her focus returning to the still crying toddler. " Shh. Gabe it's okay. We're safe, the bad people are gone now."_

 _It took a few minutes of her murmuring soothing words to him, but Gabe's crying eventually turned into hiccups , and from there to silence when she gave him his sippy cup of apple juice._

 _"Turn left at the next intersection." Natasha instructed._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"We met up with Joel and I got my jet back from him." The red head finished recapping the last few hours.

"So this is Gabe." Clint said his eyes going from the the boy in his girlfriend's arms to Saber.

"He's not mine, and I can't tell you why we look so much alike," Saber sighed, " why not test our DNA since you're so curious?"

"Well, now I don't have to ask." Tony grinned.

Saber shook her head at the billionare's antics before looking to Thor. " You're back a day early."

"It didn't take much to convince my brother to come back here with me." Thor explained his main reason for leaving.

"A pleasure." Loki smirked from where he stood behind Thor.

"You think that he can help me with my training?" Saber asked.

"It couldn't hurt to see." Was Thor's answer.

"Hey, Steve and I brought you back a present." Clint told he. "Come with me if you want to see it."

"What about Gabe?" The brunette asked.

"I'll take him down to Dr. Banner for his examination and we'll meet up with you afterwards." Natasha assured her.

"Lead the way." Saber gestured to the archer.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Thor was confused when Clint into a room, but Steve led the rest of them to one next to it that contained some computers and a large glass window. Through the window he could see Saber and the archer plus a table with two small chairs.

"What is this?" The thunder god demanded.

"An interrogation room." Tony was the one to respond to his question, "It's where criminals are questioned."

"Why is Saber in such a room?" Thor wasn't angry just confused.

"Because Barton and I arrested her father, and brought him here so that she could get some answers out of him." Steve explained. "I personally think that he deserves whatever she's been cooking up for him."

Tony burst into a fit of laughter.

"What has this man done exactly?" Loki's curiosity had been peeked. The trickster wanted in on whatever was so amusing.

Steve having the most knowledge about Jason out of those that were in the room took on that explanation.

"Oh, the irony here is indeed quite delicious." Loki grinned.

"Though why is Agent Barton in there with her?" Tony asked.

"He called dibs on a front row seat." Fury entered the room followed by Maria. "Plus if her father should try anything Agent Barton's reflexes are so fast he wouldn't get anywhere near her."

"They're bringing in Jason now." Maria interrupted shifting everyone's focus to the window.

* * *

Jason walked down the hall from his cell oozing with confedence. The two agents escourting him had said that he was being taken to the interogation room to be questioned. Being that this was a secret government agency they were probably going to torture all the information out of him, and he felt more than certain that he wouldn't break.

 _'I may even be able to get my hands on Sabrina.'_ He thought smugly _. 'The gulible little bitch will believe that they kidnapped me, and use her knowledge to help me escape.'_

They stopped outside of a room, where the two agents removed his cuffs and shoved him roughly inside.

"The Fuck?" Jason swore when he saw not only that archer waiting for him, but Sabrina as well.

* * *

 **AN: So another cliffhanger here for you guys, but don't worry I've prepared a method to help me get back with my regular updating despite life constanly getting in the way of me ever getting to do anything fun.**

 **I promise none of my stories have been stopped or given up on, but as I now live in the world of adults high school is not the only thing keeping me busy, so I have to figure out how to add more free time into my scheduel. Everything will be getting its justified updates now though, so keep an eye out.**

 **Luv you guys, thank you for your continued support.**

 **R &R**

 **I own nothing but the plot and OC characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Speaking"

 _ _Thoughts__

* * *

"I'm sure that no introductions are necessary." Clint Smirked.

"Let me guess." Saber chuckled at her father's shocked expression. "You wish to know what it is that daddy dearest knows about all of this?"

"Yep." Clint replied.

"So what exactly is the surprise?" She asked since she still wasn't picking up anything from anyone's thoughts.

"You get to be the one to get the answers out of him." Clint supplied. "Do whatever you want so long as we hear what we need to."

"Last chance to hit him before I take away the satisfaction." She said her voice low so that only he could hear. The mics also picked up on it, but Saber could clearly tell that her father was thinking that he could manipulate her into helping him, and figured that she was also a prisoner.

"Go on we'll be satisfied just watching." Clint mirrored her low tone.

"Speak for yourself." Thor, Steve, and Natasha (who arrived in the surveillance room a fem minutes prior) all muttered.

"If you're sure." Saber shrugged taking a seat in one of the two chairs opposite her father, Clint doing the same and sitting next to her.

Jason decided that the current moment was perfect for him to begin making his move. "Sabrina…. sweetheart, I'm so glad you're okay." The man was laying on the paternal worry real thick, if she was anyone else it would have been believable. "I don't know what these people have done to you, but it's okay, I'm here now. It's alright, we're going home, and I swear that I'll never let you out of my sight again."

The room lapsed into silence for a minute or two while Jason's words sunk in.

"Are you done?" Saber asked crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"W-what?" Jason stammered confused by how bold the girl sitting across from him was. There was no way that she was Sabrina.

"Oh no, I'm Sabrina alright." She confirmed having picked up on hiss thoughts. "I'm just not dumb enough to believe any of the crap that comes out of your mouth anymore."

Jason remained in a state of shock,

Seeing that he was at a loss for words Saber kept going.

"So here's how this is gonna go. You're going to answer every question that Hawkeye here asks, and if you don't I'll make you." She smiled cheerfully her tone mirroring her facial expression. "You have no idea how badly I want you to be uncooperative."

 ** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

"She's kind of freaking me out now" Steve muttered wondering what had happened to the sweet young woman he'd gotten to know somewhat over the last few days.

"Yeah, but I'm curious as to what she'll do." Tony said.

"As am I." Loki practically purred, "I do hope that things work out between the two of you brother, I'm already honored to call her sister."

Thor remained silent as he watched the woman that he'd grown feelings for intimidate the face of many of her nightmares.

 ** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

"Now we'll go back and forth with the questions, because there happens to be quite a few things that I want to know myself." Saber said after she'd given him a moment to digest what she'd said. "Mr. Loki?"

"Yes?" Loki's voice came clearly through the speakers in the room.

"Would you form a link with me?" She asked, "I don't want any information to slip through the cracks."

"Of course." Came the god of mischief's reply.

"Good I'll start." Saber cleared her throat. "Why does the baby that they're after look so much like me?"

Jason remained silent. No way was he going to spill any information. There was no way she could make him either.

"Ahhh!" Jason's agonized scream broke the tense silence startling a few of those in attendance. It felt as though something was trying to claw it's way out of his skull.

"I told you I would make you." Saber giggled sweetly. "Loki…."

"The child so closely resembles her because he is her brother." Loki voiced.

Maria was typing out what was said to go into both Gabe and Saber's files once they got around to completing them.

"Who have you been speaking with on the phone and planing meetings with?"Clint took his turn. The archer didn't know what Saber was doing to the man, but whatever it was he was happy she liked him.

"A man named Preston Doyal. One of the higher up messengers in the organization." Loki waited until after Jason had stopped screaming to speak.

"How and why did you get involved with them?" Saber asked.

That question was one Jason decided that he could answer since there wasn't really anything that they would be able to get out of the information. "It was about two months after yo were born give or take." He sighed. "Money was tight, and the eviction notices were piling up. Doyal, a friend of mine from high school found out that I was looking for a job….said a friend of his needed a delivery boy, and since no drugs were involved I was okay with it."

He was telling the truth, so she remained silent and held off on the torture.

"How long have you been trafficking girls for Doyal and his friends?" Clint asked.

Jason wasn't going to answer and was faced with another wave of pain.

"He's been actively taking girls for ten years." Loki informed them. "before that he was just a scout."

"Why did you kill mom?" Saber asked what she witnessed that night still haunted her.

Jason, who by this point was panting from all of the pain decided to be a smart ass. "Does it really matt-AHHH!"

"She's not dead, but he did need to get rid of her if he wanted to get to Saber." Loki's voice sounded as she processed the new information.

"You son of a bitch!" She snapped interrupting whatever Clint was about to say.

The archer placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Let's get in a few more questions before you completely loose it okay." He told her before turning his attention back to Jason. "Who is the driving force behind all of this?" He asked the most important question doubting that the interrogation was going to last much longer.

"Her father." Jason slipped up and answered.

The glass on the window cracked, making everyone but Loki, Thor, and Saber jump in surprise.

"What's his name?" Clint asked since it didn't seem like Saber could rein in her anger enough to speak.

"Something Muller. I never met him." Jason couldn't seem to keep his mouth closed.

"That really seems to be the only useful thing the mortal actually knows." Loki told them. "He's really just a well paid delivery boy."

"Then I guess we're done here." Fury said.

"No!" Saber suddenly snapped standing. "We are not done!"

"What else is there to know?" Tony questioned.

"Where is my mom?" Saber demanded ignoring everyone else.

"They've been keeping her in the basement of the warehouse that you were in." Jason quickly blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Do we all have the same father?" She fired off another question.

"All?" Clint asked.

"Yes, Muller is the biological father of all three of you." Jason continued to give her answers.

"Alright." Saber seemed to calm herself back to normal. "If you answer this last question you can live." She told him giving him a minute to calm down. "What did you do with Tessa?"

"Who?" Clint asked.

"You keep adding characters." Tony huffed.

"Tessa is her sister, she disappeared a a couple of years before the loss of their mother." Loki explained. "He had told her that Tessa was at a boarding school across the country."

"Since she's as worked up over it as she is, I'll take it as a good enough reason for her not mentioning she wasn't an only child….that and the fact that we have still yet to sit down and create an appropriate file on her." Fury dismissed.

"If you answer this one question you will be able to leave this room alive." Saber continued to speak, "If not you will die and I still get my answers."

"That information is classified." Jason said smugly, "You don't need to know where she is or what's happened to her."

"Is that your final answer?" Saber asked calmly only for him to smirk arrogantly in reply. "Alright then." She shrugged.

Saber's eyes turned completely black. Everyone's attention was quickly diverted from the new color when Jason let out a sickening scream falling to the floor clutching his head in his hands.

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled. He managed to gather what was left of his strength and lunged at her, only to be stopped mid jump and hovering over the table.

 ** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

Clint was being held in place watching in horror and satisfaction as Jason's limbs were snapped and twisted in several unnatural angles, and he was being kept alive if the sounds of his screaming was any indication. Though now he was just making gurgling, though there was blood leaking from the man's nose, mouth, ears, and eye sockets, so that probably had something to do with the gurgling.

"Never getting on your bad side." Clint said. He noticed Saber smirk.

"Don't worry Hawk, it takes quite a lot to make me this angry." She told him.

 ** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

Jason had given her all the information she needed before she allowed him to die. Saber dropped his body to the floor ungraciously, tossed into a puddle of his own blood. She said nothing as her eyes returned to brown and she left the room.

 ** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

"Agent Romaoff go after her and make sure she's okay." Furry commanded the assassin.

"Here. You can watch Gabe." The red head said giving the toddler to Thor.

"Agent Hill get someone in here to retrieve the body and clean up." The director continued to give out orders. "I want to know exactly how she killed him."

"What do we do if the leak in the department finds out about this?" Steve asked.

"Blame it on Loki." Fury shrugged.

"I'm a bit envious, I wish I could do what she just did." Loki grinned.

"I'm glad you can't." Thor said, "but what do you think now that you've seen some of what she can do?"

Everyone looked to Loki curious as to what his answer would be.

"Even though my abilities stem from the use of magic, I am certain that there are many things that I could teach her." Loki said. "She certainly is blood thirsty though."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"She could have gotten all of the information without hurting him or killing him." Loki explained.

"He deserved it." Clint and Steve said in unison.

Everyone gave them a look.

"I agree." Loki said, "not even I could condone the things that he did."

"You should hear the phone conversations." Steve growled.

"Now I'm mad that I didn't hit him when I had the chance!" Clint exclaimed being reminded of the conversations that Jason had, had on the phone.

"We should send a team to clean out the house and get together the things she'll need to handle." Maria said making a note.

"What did she find out about her sister?" Tony asked.

"Tessa disappeared when they were six and seven." Loki began, "she too has escaped from the facility where she'd been experimented on and had been looking for her mother and sister; where that lump of flesh told her they'd perished in an automobile accident."

"Where is she now?" Clint asked.

"Not even he knew, she went into hiding." Loki shrugged. "But I may be able to teach Saber how to locate her."

"How?" Fury questioned.

"It's far to long an explanation, and far too complicated for someone without enhanced mental capabilities to understand." Loki dismissed before heading off to find his new pupil.

"Shall we find your sister lad." Thor asked Gabe.

Gabe nodded eagerly looking in awe at the giant man.

* * *

Natasha caught up with Saber outside the helicarrier. The younger woman had started meditating, her legs folded and her eyes closed.

"You sure do move fast when you're angry." The red head pointed out, "but you mind telling me what that was back there?"

"That was me finally releasing about fourteen years of pent up anger and deep seeded depression." Saber said cracking one eye open to look at the other woman.

"How old are you?" Natasha asked. Saber looked to be about sixteen, but Loki and Thor were thousands of years old and looked to be in their twenties.

"I'm twenty-two." Saber said simply.

"Are you going to try and find your sister?" Natasha asked. She was just making conversation now, something she never did under any circumstances.

"Of course, Tessa and I have always been close. She was an amazing big sister and I've missed her so much." Saber sighed. "If she's really been dealing with these people since she was seven; then she may know some stuff that I don't since she was held in a different facility."

"How do you know she was kept somewhere else?" Natasha asked.

"According to Jason's knowledge she was being held somewhere in Colorado." Saber answered, "but before I look into that I want to go back to the warehouse."

"To try and find your mother." Natasha asked. "I'll set it up. You me and Stark can head out tomorrow night."

"Thanks." Saber said.

" 'Brina!"

Both women turned to see Thor, Loki, and Gabe headed in their direction.

" 'Brina okay?" Gabe asked as she took him in her arms.

"I'm fine." Sabrina told him, "we need to get you something to eat, it's already past lunch time."

"Let's get back to the apartment then." Thor suggested.

"Alright." Saber nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **AN:** **Man this chapter was 6 pages and over 2,000 words long, and I dont even have a hand cramp yet. Hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter the next one will not be as long, but long none the less.**

 **I own nothing but the plot and Oc'S.**

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

"Speaking"

 _ _Thoughts__

* * *

Loki had a great dislike for mortal means of transportation, and as a result wound up using his magic to transport them to his brother's dwelling.

" Shall leave the two of you to your own discussion before we get down to business." Loki said making his way to the only other spare bedroom.

 ** **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

"Is there something that you want to talk about?" Saber asked as she sat Gabe down on the floor, and went to the kitchen to see about making lunch for everyone.

"How are you?" Thor asked, most people didn't handle taking the life of another very well.

"I'm fine." She sighed, "mostly because he deserved it. Hell, he deserved it more than I originally thought."

"Have you made a decision as to what you wish to do now?" Thor continued to question her. Whatever her decision, as the one courting her he would be there to help and support her in any way he could.

"I was thinking that tonight we could go out for that dinner, it seems that we will be quite busy for a while with everything that is happening now." She told him. "And tomorrow I would face my demons and rescue my mother by returning to that god awful warehouse."

"Loki did offer to look after the lad in our absence." Thor told her. Saber wound having quite an eventful day, so a pleasant night out would no doubt be just what she needed. "He's quite interested in the both of you, and now perhaps your missing sister as well."

"I think Tessa would like him." She chuckled. "But he does seem nice when he's not out of his mind with rage."

"Yes, I can't begin to tell you how pleasing it is to finally have the real him back." Thor sighed in what was unmistakably contentment. "We are now as brothers should be."

"I hope Tessa and I can be the way we once were when I find her." Saber sighed with a bit of hope. "You know she's the one who gave me the nickname 'Saber', because she couldn't pronounce my name when I was born."

"The same way that the young one calls you 'Brina'?" Thor questioned.

Saber nodded giving Gabe a bowl of Cheerios and a sippy cup of milk. "Do you not have any nicknames?"

"Not unless 'God of Thunder' counts for one." He thought on it.

"It does, but most nicknames are shorter…..I'll have to come up with something for you." She grinned, "Though since we're trying out dating it'll be more of a pet name, or an endearment."

"I'll keep Gabe occupied for a bit while you go and meet with Loki." Thor told her once she'd also eaten. "We'll leave at about….seven." He added still getting used to Earth time frames.

"Alright." She smiled.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Frigga asked.

Using her magic she'd been able to conjure up images of the woman that Thor had gained an intimate interest in to show her husband, and they had been watching her ever since Thor and Loki had departed. Odin had demanded to know what it was that gave his son the impression that he was in love with yet another mortal female.

"She isn't weak as I originally thought." Odin admitted grudgingly. With the use of his wife's abilities he was able to see exactly what Saber had done to kill the man that had been masquerading as her father.

"To show such strength in the face of everything she's been put through since such a tender age." Frigga sighed.

"Yes, she is very strong mentally." Odin rolled his eyes. "But I still don't see what it is that Thor sees."

"Why not just have him bring her here for a formal meeting?" The queen suggested. "Then you can ask him that yourself, but from how he described her to me, this young lady is the very definition of perfect in his eyes."

Odin gave another eye roll in response to her words. He still wasn't in agreement with this, and with both of his sons refusing to take the throne unless allowed to marry any woman of their choosing from any realm of their choosing he was officially beaten.

* * *

"Do you really think that you can teach me to locate people?" Saber asked.

"Astral projection is completely mentally driven." Loki explained, "by focusing on your sister you should be able to project yourself and make contact without putting yourself in harms way."

"So my first lesson will be?" She was happy to have some form of formal training.

"We will first begin with astral projection and gaining proper control over your emotions, or in other words finding a trigger for each emotion so that you'll be able to increase and decrease the amount of power you release." Loki answered.

Saber nodded in understanding.

"From today's observations I've learned that you are at your strongest when angered." Loki said. "Take your meditative position."

Saber wordlessly did as she was told.

* * *

 **AN:** **next up is** **date** **night, and a lot more plot. No more filler for at least 4 more chapters.**

 **Pleas Read and Review. I Own nothing but the plot.**


End file.
